My own iOMG
by GeeImKate
Summary: All about the new iOMG episode and how i see it. SEDDIE obviously. This story was inspired by iOMG promo extended edition. One Shot.  Carly: No way! does she love Freddie?
1. The Promo moments

**Sam's P.O.V**

It's 3pm and guess what? I'm still in School. Sucks. This whole lock In thing is Stupid. I mean I already can't take seven hours of education, not to mention eating lunch with a bunch of other kids and Detention with Mr Howard. Now I have to spend my evening here too? Great, life sucks.

I violently open the wrapper and took a huge bite of my sandwich while waiting for Carly to get her things organize in her locker. She gave me a confused look. I just stared at the wall across the room.

"What's the matter with you? " she asked. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"No." like momma's ever gonna lose at something. "it's this lock In, it's plain Boring! Ugh! Let's bail." I shot a hopeful grin though knowing Carly she'll probably say…

"Sam we can't bail, the entire class is here" I rolled my eyes and took another bite. "And plus, Freddie and I decided that we're gonna shoot a few segments in iCarly during the lock In, when all the teachers go hang out on the teachers lounge. " She added. Hmmm… Teacher's are stupid.

"Hey! I thought all three of us make the decisions for iCarly! How come you two didn't tell me about this?" I snapped. She closed her locker and rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, we did talked about it yesterday remember? " she told me while giving me all that hands-in-the-waist and 'who's fault is it' look. "We were in the middle of the discussion when you left me and Freddie in the Groovy Smoothies when you heard about the turkey bacon round off at the meat market." I tried to look away while grabbing the small paper bag I had in my back pack.

"Want some turkey Bacon?" I asked.

"No!" she shouted. Hmm… okay more for momma. Just then Freddie and Brad, our new iCarly intern, walked passed us with a bunch of techy stuff for the show. I stared after them. Well actually, I just stared at one of 'em, the nub that's been on my radar lately. Carly noticed I was staring and her expression suddenly turned smug.

"huh" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" yeah right! Definitely smug. "It's just you're accusing me a few minutes ago of not telling you stuff that you should know about, while you have a secret your self." She's playing with her fingers and looking at the ceiling acting all innocent like.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" uh oh, Has she noticed? Does she know..?

"I'm talking about you liking someone and not telling me about it." She hopped and shook my shoulders.

I Laughed. "hu- wh- What?" Okay so she's not far of. So I'm kinda wee nervous now. "How do you even…" I shook my head and squeeze my sandwich.

"Oh c'mon Sam, I'm your best friend. I know you." She took my face and wiggle it from side to side, I couldn't object cause there's a huge chunk of sandwich in my mouth. "You're changing Sam… you're becoming more solemn and serene, not to mention the huge difference in you're bullying rate." She applauded. "I like what you're becoming and I guess he's got something to do with it." Oh dear Momma, the bombs about to drop. Well might as well get it over with. I took a deep breath. How should I tell her without feeling embarrassed about it?

She's smiling like a loony toon and shaking her hand. "Look Carls, I don't kno-" until she exploded…

"I know you love Brad!" eh?...

_Brad? _

She squeezed my hand and said… "Admit you love him!"

"No!" wha- whe- how in the world would I love Brad? Wait, so she haven't noticed. Whew…. Love? Yeah maybe that's the right track but not with Brad! "Carly, I don't like Brad that way"

"Yes, because you don't like him, you Love him!" She accused while smiling and pointing a finger at me. "I mean I saw the way looked at him before and the time before that… and when were doing the web show last week! You were all foggy-eyed staring at him!" huh! I wasn't staring at him, I was staring at the dork beside him talking nerdy and all. Well I do use Brad as a diversion when I'm checking out Freddie. Bleh! That's kinda hard to swallow. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I threw the rest of my sandwich in the trash.

"Ahem…Carly, you got it all wrong." I tried to explain but she already pulled me and we're walking across the hallway into the Cafeteria. "What are you doing?" I glared at her.

"Helping you." We entered the cafeteria and she let go of me. "You need to get this out in the open. You can't keep it all bottled inside like what you do with everything else." Uh oh what is she gonna do?

"Stay here and don't bail on me, alright?" She pleaded.

"Wait! Carly?"

"Stay!... staaay….Just wait here and I'll be back in a sec" Then she was off the door. I looked around. The Cafeteria was empty, so is the counter. I sat down and though about how I keep everything bottled up just like Carly said. I'm not afraid to express my feelings, I just don't know how to say it without feeling embarrassed. Um… so Ok, maybe I am a little bit scared. I sighed.

"_Man…"_

**Freddie's P.O.V **

The red jack goes here, and the white one in here. Yup that's good. Click On. And… "Yup! We're good to go!" I announced. Everything's ready for the web show. Well it's not a whole web show, just some segments me and Carly chose to do, cuz Sam left for some meat, again! I sighed. Wonder if they already practiced their scripts? Oh well… they'll be ready.

"Hey Brad, have you checked the audience rate?" I asked the new intern who's currently sitting at one of the desk intently checking the statistics screen.

"Yeah, 46% of the iCarly fans are online watching the latest web show and reading your blogs. So cool!" He answered. That's good news then. iCarly's getting more popular.

"Yeah it is awesome." I smiled. Carly suddenly walked in and scan the room. She finds Brad and smiles. That's suspicious. She looked at me bite her lip. Beautiful, she really was, though lately, I realized that I'm slowly getting over her.

I had a lot of chance of getting together with her in the past months, but I never did. Like when I saved her life, that's a Huge chance for me, but I refused. Is it a change? Or am I just so attuned of Carly being my friend that my mind actually accepted it? She walks towards me and grab my arm.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey" She smiled back. Hmm… no more effect on me. I did change. Wonder… how?

_Dipthong! _ (Sam's voice)

What the? Did I just think of Sam?

"Freddie" I looked at Carly and she had a weird looking smile on her face while staring at Brad. "Brad's a nice guy, right? Personality, groom wise and all?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy. Why'd you ask?" Is she interested in him? I guess that's okay. I think?

She whispered. "Cause Sam's in love with him." My head snapped up from my laptop.

"And it's our job to make sure that they get together, my job to make sure Sam admit her feeling for him and your job to make sure that he's an alright Guy. Get it?" She looked at me, kinda like how a crazy person would look.

Wait…

Sam in Love? No way! And with Brad? She doesn't even give him any attention. I mean she complements him about his cooking and fudge but other than food, she's got nothing to say to him. That can't be.

"Wait, what?" I asked her. Brad turned his head in our direction and smiled. I smiled back then Carly pulled me out of the room. Great, it's gonna be a hallway conversation then.

"I'm telling you, Sam loves Brad." She said as soon as the door closed.

"Did she say that?" I demanded.

"No, not yet. I told you, she wouldn't admit it. You know Sam, it's hard for her when it comes to ….. confessing." She made a face.

"I know her. But that's …. Sam doesn't love Brad. She does show any interest in him…. Usually when Sam likes someone she'd be all flirty and a bit more girly than usual like she's under a trance or something. Remember Shane or Jonah?" I explained.

"Yes! When she Likes a guy. Likes. But this is different. I mean didn't you see the changes? She's more solemn, friendly in nature and understanding now a day. Like she's thinking of someone almost all the time, happy but also confused. Maybe she's having a hard time expressing her feelings." She stated.

I did see a change. But not the one Carly just said. I see the change how Sam acted around me. How that night in the fire escape renewed our relationship. How she smiles when I react at her insults and punches. How she acts like she doesn't care when I'm in the room. How she shakes her head every time she catches me staring at her then says something sarcastic. How we get along more smoothly these days, how she make those adorable facial expressions when she wants something from the fridge. The way she talks to me, the way how everything seemed normal now when she pulls me, touches me, lies beside me or even holds me.

Those are the changes that I see, the changes of Sam's actions towards me. But is it true? Is Sam serious when she's in Love? And is she really?

Carly continued, "And yeah, I'm a little bit worried for her, but I want Sam to have someone nice and responsible. Someone who would take care of her .. … and her actions." Carly smiled at that last one.

"Believe me, I want that too." I said, thinking about my blonde friend, whom I care about more deeply than I realized.

"It's up to us now. I have Sam in the Cafeteria, I just have to get Brad there and everything will flow smoothly." She concluded. She grabbed the door knob, I stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm still not sure about this." Why am I not okay with this? "Maybe if I ask Sam myself she'll giv-"

"No, she'll be more freaked out and probably bail on us on the show."

"But- " I tried.

"Are you gonna help me or not? It's for Sam. So we'll know if she's in love, in pain or something else. Because one things for sure, our friend is going tough something that we don't know about."

I sighed. "Alright." I was determined to find out if Sam really does love Brad. And if she does? Would I be jealous? Man… I think I will be. We went back in the room. Brad stood there looking all tall and smiling. Man.. I think I'm already am. A little.

"Hey guys. More and more iCarly fans are checking out the site. Almost 60% now." He exclaimed.

"That's great! Hey Brad would you come with me for a sec?" Carly asked. I hesitated.

"Um… sure, I guess." Brad set the laptop on the desk and grabs his jacket.

"Freddie stay here and get things ready for the show, okay?"

"But Carly.."

"Leave the rest to me." she said before the two of them went to the door.

I sighed. I wanted to see for _myself….._

_..Sam.. _

**Sam's P.O.V.**

_All my life I've been good _

_but now, woah… I'm thinking What the Hell? _

_All I want is to mess around!_

_And I….. don't really care about…_

_If you Love me, if you Hate me…._

_You can't save me baby… yeah… you CAN'T save Momma! _ I thought.

"Oh, this is Boring!" I shouted. "Carly…." I was currently sitting at one of the tables, I stood up and jumped. I can't stand all this silence so I walk to the door. But as I grab the knob Carly opened it.

"Woah… where were you?" I asked.

"Sam, sit down." I did what she asked. But I can't help being a little suspicious. She's smiling so… there's definitely something going on.

"Don't freak out okay? But I have Brad outside." She looked outside the door.

"What?" I stood up. What is she up to?

"Just be yourself and say what you feel. Everything will be alright."

"Carly!"

"Brad, come on in" She gestured. Brad went to stand beside me all smiley face. We nod to each other then no one said anything cause Carly just smiled there while looking at us. Awwwwkward…

"Um…. Sooo… what's up?" Brad asked who is obviously confused at the moment.

"Sam something to tell you" Carly gave me a meaning full look. Then brad and I looked at each other. I'm confuse too you know?

"Carly….." I gave her a 'What-the-hell' look.

"So I'll leave you two alone to your talking." She backed away slowly and clicked-off the lights while smiling. "I'm not coming back." She warned us before she left the room..

Brad looked like he figured out what Carly's doing. Ugh! This is embarrassing. What is he gonna think? It's just us left in the room.

"So…." He started.

"So…" I copied.

"Is she…"

"Yeah…." I said like it's an explanation. He pressed his lips together. I sighed. Well, this is interesting, weirdly interesting. Well maybe I should tell the boy the truth, before he gets scared or something.

"Carly thinks I Like you" I sat down and gestured him to follow. He did.

"oh…" was the only thing he said. Hmm…

"Yeah… that's why she put both of us here together, thinking of 'helping me' " I air quoted that last one. "She can be weird sometimes….. sorry." I explained.

Brad nodded. "But… you…?" he gave me a look.

"No! I don't like you that way." I gave him one of my Looks. Does he think I like him? Prrrft!

"Whew…. Okay. Good to know." He smiled.

"Why are you so relieved?" I demanded. Am I that scary? "Am I that ….. Intimidating?" I changed the word.

"No, of course not. You're awesome, in your own way. It's just… I have a feeling that someone else likes you." He said.

"Who?" I have the strangest feeling in my gut that I already know whose name he's gonna say…

He gave me a meaningful look and smiled.

"I think you already know who I'm talking about. You two have been keeping this down low for far too long now. But it's cute to watch." My heart is doing 360 right now. Brad knows. I just stared widely at him.

He smiled and stood up.

"C'mon, I think it's time to shoot iCarly segments." I calmed down a little bit. He has respect for personal stuff. Hmm… good boy. I'm starting to like Brad even more, but not more than his Fudge. We both left the cafeteria and went to find the others. Before I open the door I decided to ask him something..

"hey Brad?" he stared at me. "How long have you….. known?"

"Since the audition. I saw the way you tease him and the way he reacts about it. And I just… know." He shrugged.

"Oh…" I decided to change the subject. "So are we cool? You are aware that it's all Carly right? I have nothing to do with it." I made sure.

"Yeah… sure. I mean I'm kinda into this other girl anyway." He snickered..

I nodded. "Well you're a Cool friend"

"Pound it" he asked and I did.

I was laughing a bit when we entered the room. Carly was the first one I saw rushing to walk towards me with a huge smile. I sighed. Brad gave her a smile and walked pass her.

"Hey" she started.. uh oh… "I see smiling! What happened? Did you tell him? Are you going out? " She whispered.

I turn to look at Brad who just currently went out of the room with Freddie. I brought back my attention to Carly.

"ahehe… NO." I said and tried to walk around her but she grabbed my arm.

"What? Sam…." She sighed. "Don't you want a nice boyfriend?" She asked me. I felt like I'm a forty year old that never had a real relationship before. Weird..

"yes… but- " I try say

"Then stop this and face your fear of admitting your feelings." I felt my eyebrows rose. "Go for it!"

Uh oh… _thump_

"Make a move!" She smiled.

Know what? Carly's right. I do want a nice boyfriend, I do want to face this fear and I do want to make a move for it right now. Just then Freddie walked into the room breaking our conversation. He looked right at me for a second, I raised my brow and he looked away.

"Ahem…. iCarly time" he announced. I sat down across the room facing his Cam quarter.

"Okay. Is everything ready? Where are the air horns?" Carly asked.

"Here" Freddie opens the bin and got the air horns and some other iCarly stuff.

"Okay 20 seconds. Sam come on." I stood up and went to stand next to Carly.

"You guys know what your gonna say?" Freddie teased while holding the camera.

"Yeah yeah …. just shut up and roll the camera Fredward!" I snapped. He smiled and that made me smirk a little.

" In five….." he began.

Four….

_oh Sam… tsk tsk_

Three….

Two …

_You like Freddie…_

_**After iCarly**_

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"And were clear! Good show guys. These segments would look awesome tomorrow." I told them. It's a hell lot of Fun and really funny too. Leave it to Sam and Carly to make a normal script Hilarious.

"Thanks, you were great too." Carly said.

"Yeah… you weren't as lame tonight like you did in the other shows." Sam commented.

"Sam!" Sam shrugged for Carly.

"Thanks…. Puckett" I snapped. She made a face.

"Yeah yeah… I'll be going…" I stared at her blonde curls bouncing as she hops.

"Where?" me and Carly asked.

She stopped at the door to give us a 'well-Duh' look and said "Food." And then she was gone.

Carly sighed. I smiled.

"So how'd it go?" I'm really curios about what happened.

"Nothing happened. I mean they were smiling when they returned but she told me that she didn't do anything." She put her chin in her hands and bit her lip. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's not Brad." I smiled at this thought.

"I told you so." She stared at me with a suspicious look.

"Do you know something about this?" She asked.

"No, but I'm willing to talk to her if you want." I suggested. She thought about it and said yes.

"I think a guy's perspective wouldn't be a bad thing. Just try to defend yourself if she gets aggressive." I laughed at her.

"I'll manage…" I went for the door, I want to see her…

I went directly to the Cafeteria because Sam said Food….so… instinct wise that's where she'd be. I smiled. It's funny how I weirdly know her and how I've gotten attached to the blonde headed demon even though she cause me physical pain almost all the time.

"_Why pick on me?" She stared at me and said…_

"_Because I loooove iT!"_

Funny…

I entered the cafeteria and it's empty. The lights are dim too. No food, huh, she's not here. Then I heard a sound across the room outside the window. I walk over to look.

_Sam.._

She's sitting on the bench; well actually she's lying on the bench with her arm on her face. I wonder what's wrong. Is she sleeping? I went out.

"Sam?" I asked. She moved her hand and gave me a puzzled look. "I thought you were looking for food?"

"I was…. then I remember that the Cafeteria was close." She shrugged. I walk over until I'm two feet away from her.

"Carly told me" I said.

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes. Cute. "I'm not in Love with Brad, okay?" She stood up and faces me.

It looked like she meant it. I was sort of…..relieved? But she still has that look in her eyes, a troubled look. It really did look like she meant it, but then knowing Sam… she pushes her feelings aside when it comes to admitting something.

"I'm dealing with something else…. Not Brad" She wiggle her hands in the air and made face. I just stared at her blue eyes and sighed.

"Sam." She looks at me, solemnly. "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there." I have her full attention. "Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back." She's staring at me with passion in her eyes, that made my voice a bit shaky ..

"But you never know what might happen.." I breathe on her.

I'm not sure but I think a full minute had passed and we're still staring at each other. I've never seen Sam act this way before, it's new… and serene.

"You're right" she whispered, finally breaking the silence and looking at me all foggy-eyed. I bet I am too.

Wait, did she just agree with me? All I know… is that She's here, we're alone and that I can't look away from this blue-eyed girl that's making my heart thump even faster…

_Until … It happened._

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I went to look for them. I just hope she's not hitting Freddie, because if he gets another bruise… I'll never hear the end of this argument. And then they'll probably blame me for it. I sighed. I open the door to the cafeteria and saw Red and Blue shirt-wearing people on the windows, across the room. I walk over and saw something I've never ever seen before.

Sam and Freddie are talking to each other. But it's not like how they usually talk. They are close to each other, and it seems like they are talking about something serious, because the way Sam is staring at Freddie….woah. She's glowing, Its the look she had every time I caught her staring at Brad…

.. but why would she use it on Feddie?... unless..

…

_No way!_

It's Freddie, Not Brad. I got it all wrong…

_Does she love Freddie?_

And as if she heard me ask that, she did something to answer the question.

I saw with my very eyes the two of them _Kiss_.

_Oh my God._


	2. The Kiss

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"But you never know what might happen.." he breathe on me.

I felt myself take a closer step. Wow, benson's giving me advice, he cared enough to do this. _It's you, freddie._ How can i tell you that?

"You're right" I whisper to him.

I couldn't look away, he also couldn't look away. If i can't tell him, maybe I can show him. I took the space between us, held his neck and brought my lips up to his. He hesitated for a bit.I closed my eyes and thought about how this makes him feel. To comfort him, I kissed him softly. Just one slow touch of the lips, one sweeet movement. I held on to his lower lip a little longer... then i let go. I opened my eyes and saw him staring back at me. i was about to say something when...

Suddenly, he grabs a small portion of my back and kisses me again. He had his hands on my waist and my hands was on the back of his neck, the other one on his hair. Four and a half seconds later we let go. I opened my eyes to a smiling Freddie. tsk... Nub

"What?" i asked.

"It's me." he said while smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. He got my message!... haha.. I wrinkled my nose and tried to look away. One of his hand moved to my lower back while the other move to my hair. i bit my lip. it's time to say it. Oh dear Momma..

"Yes, it's you.I love you Fredward Benson, for a long time now" I told him. He smiled even more while playing with one of my curls.

"Don't worry, it's You too" he reassured me. And I felt... like I just been electricuted. Woah... he liked me all this time? So every tease, every agument we had... those were our moves to each other, moves that we do, but not Get.

"It Better be!" I told him and I softly punch his shoulder.

"I love you too Samatha Puckett, you're my Blonde- headed Demon." he said with a smirk. Nerdy smirk. Man.. I'm in love with a...

"Dork" i muttered to him. He laughed, I rolled my eyes then he pulled me in again on a hug.

"Cute" he whispered in my ear.

We both heard the Door open and look to see who it is. Carly stood there with her hands open in front of her and a huge'What-th-heck-is-going-on' look on her face.

I shrugged and point a finger at FreddieLumps then said...

"I made my move" with a huge smile.

and she's like _OH MY GOD!_


End file.
